


Hello, I'm Your Dad!

by PassionateFangirl



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Newborn, Parenthood, Pregnancy, semi-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateFangirl/pseuds/PassionateFangirl
Summary: When Amy wakes her husband up in the middle of the night with contractions, the poor Blue Blur must prepare himself for the greatest challenge of them all:Parenthood.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hello, I'm Your Dad!

“Sonic.” Amy shook her husband’s shoulder. “Sonic.”

“Mmm?” The half-asleep hedgehog opened a single eye, spotting his wife. He sat up, stretching. “What’s up?”

“Sonic, I’ve started having contractions.”

Emerald green eyes shot open. “A-are you sure it’s not just Braxton-Hicks?”

“These feel different. They hurt a lot more.” Amy said. “I-I don’t know what to do, I can’t sleep.”

“Let’s get you some tea.”

Sonic helped his pregnant partner out of bed, walking her to the kitchen. As the cup brewed, Sonic found himself bouncing his knee impatiently. Was she actually in labor? Or was it another scare?

Amy winced. She brought a hand to her stomach and bit her lip. “Ow. Ow.”

“Just hang on. You got this, okay?” He began to hand her the cup when Amy’s eyes went wide. Something wet and loud hit the floor, and it certainly wasn’t the tea.

“M-my water just broke.”

“ _Shit_ , okay…”

“I’m in labor, Sonic.”

“I know, I’m calling the doctor, okay?”

“Sonic, it hurts.”

He nodded, placing the cup on the counter next to her. He ran to the phone, dialing for the nearest medical professional.

“Hi? Yes, my wife just went into labor. …Her water just broke. I-uh, hang on. Ames, how much time inbetween contractions?”

“20-ish minutes? I think.” Amy sipped her tea, hands shaking.

“20 or so minutes. We-no, Amy wanted a home birth…”

The poor hedgehog stumbled over to the sink, grabbing some paper towels to try and clean herself off. It would be a fruitless effort, but she could at least keep herself busy for a bit.

Her sore body disagreed with that notion, and suddenly upped the pain. Amy’s arms fell against the countertop, fingers clawing at the marble base. Sonic finally got off the phone and helped her to the couch.

“They said they’d be here in maybe an hour or so. We just gotta survive until then.”

“I don’t wanna wait that long…” Amy groaned, sitting down on the towel suddenly placed beneath her.

“You’ll be okay. You’re doing great.” Sonic said, holding her hand. Amy let her head fall back, gritting her teeth.

“It hasn’t even been five minutes and I think I want to die.”

“I know, it hurts real bad.”

Amy let out a loud laugh. “Real bad? That’s your guess? Hysterical! And I’m not even in the thick of it yet!” She growled.

Sonic decided to keep his mouth shut for a little bit.

15 minutes passed, and another contraction tore through her body. Amy gripped a couch pillow, cursing. “Ow, ow, it hurts!”

“Uh…remember what the birth instructor said? Breathe in and out for…some time. Five seconds…?”

“Three seconds inhale three seconds exhale.” Amy said, without missing a beat. “O-okay. Count for me.”

“Breathe in. One, two, three…”

The tea was left forgotten on the counter.

45 minutes had gone by. Amy had changed positions, splaying her body over the back of the couch like a ragdoll. She continued to whine and pant like a wounded animal.

“Stupid shirt.” Amy grabbed at the hem of it. “It’s hot.”

“I’ll take it off, raise your arms for a moment.” Sonic slid the night shirt over her head, tossing it on a chair. Amy’s fur was damp and matted, and her spines began to pluckle from the pain.

“Thanks…” She muttered. Sonic put a hand on her back, hoping the gesture would help calm her down.

_It’ll be fine. Everyone does this. We’re prepared. I think. Yeah. In no time I’m gonna be holding my baby. Yep. Amy’s gonna get through this like a champ. It’ll feel like five minutes._

“What do you think the baby will look like?” Amy asked, her voice tired.

Sonic snapped out of his little mind-rant. “Green eyes, that’s for sure.”

“Duh.” Amy laughed, a small treasure in this trying time. “Uh…fur…pink or blue?”

“I’ve always imagined a light blue.” Sonic admitted. “Like the tide pools by the-"

He was interrupted by her first scream. Amy gasped and wailed, throwing her head down. She curled up on her side, whimpering and shaking.

“That one really hurt…” She sobbed. “It really hurt.”

“Shh shh, you’re doing great though.” Sonic began to scratch behind one of her ears. “You’re taking it like a champ.”

“Help please…”

“The midwife should be here any minute. Hang on a little longer.”

Amy moaned something unintelligible. She pushed her head into her husband’s hand, silently asking for more soothing rubs.

By now, the tea had gone cold.

Amy hadn’t left her spot. She was half-asleep, her body quivering from the pain of the ordeal.

“…Da, da da fast…gotta go too fast for you…” Sonic sang quietly. If that doctor wasn’t at the door in 5 seconds, he was going to jog Amy right to the hospital his damn self. No matter how heavy she was or how long it would take-

A knock signaled her arrival.

A blue whoosh of air opened the door, and Sonic stood in the doorframe _seething_. “You’re 20 minutes late, lady! My wife has been in serious pain and she doesn’t know what to do-“

“I know, and I’m sorry.” The purple dog walked inside, carrying a messenger bag full of medical supplies. “But I’m here now. Have the contractions gotten shorter?”

“Uh, yeah. My best guess is 10 minutes between.” _I’ll chew her out later. Right now my kid needs to be born so Amy can catch a freaking break._

Amy looked up from where she laid, and she breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought you’d never come.”

“I’ll need you to sit up for just a moment, I need to see how far along you are, okay?”

The poor pink hedgehog nodded, wincing. She grabbed the armrest and pulled herself into a normal sitting position, and the midwife went to work. She set up a mattress for Amy to lay on, along with other supplies that the couple currently didn't bother noting at the moment. According to Ginger's calculations, Amy was only a few centimeters dilated, and would have to wait a few hours before she could do anything.

Sonic. Hated. Waiting.

Hours passed. They weren’t doing anything special. Just waiting for Amy’s sore body to prepare for the act of giving birth. She writhed through it, crying from the utter pain she was being put through. Sonic couldn’t do anything but sit by her side and make sure she was okay. She tossed and turned and sat up straight. Any distraction she was given was quickly made no more by the pain of labor.

He tried helping her stand, tried helping her walk, tried holding her so she could catch her balance. It was all too slow for him. Why couldn’t she just have the baby already? This experience felt like being slowly crushed by a wave. Amy’s pain-stricken expression was a nightmare come true. Sonic never wanted to see her, or any of his friends like that.

And he couldn't imagine how he'd cope if he was in his wife's position right now. He would never be able to know or understand. That alone made him rather disturbed.

The tea leaves had mostly deteriorated.

Finally, _finally_ , she was allowed to start pushing.

She tried to remember the breathing exercises she learned. But everything felt so hazy. One, two, three. She drank some water, and nearly asked for a blade so she could saw her aching nerves off. One, two, three. A burning, searing pain went through her body. One, two, three. It got worse with every push. She had to scream. One, two, three. She could feel Sonic holding her, and she tried to focus on the scent of his fur and not the pain. One, two, three. How many pushes had she done already? She lost count. Suddenly the cramping from her periods was like a slap on the wrist compared to what was happening to her now. One, two…she stopped, gasping for air.

“What’s going on?”

“She’s crowning.” The midwife said. “You’re close.”

“Am I?” Amy asked, hoarse and confused. Sonic vaguely remembered what crowning was from the birthing classes he attended. His little baby was almost here.

“Take a moment and breath. The hard part is coming up.” The midwife instructed.

Amy was about to ask how any of this wasn’t “the hard part”, but the midwife took her hand and guided it to her _vulva vestibule_. Something…fuzzy touched her fingers. That wasn’t her own fur. It was the tip of the baby’s head. The _baby_. The baby was here. Not entirely, but she could feel the baby. After all these months of being restricted to her own imagination…

“One, two, three.”

Amy pushed again, wincing. She had considerably less strength in this one than the others. The baby’s cheekbones managed to slip out, but anything beyond that was still stuck.

“I can’t do this. I can’t do this.” Amy moaned. The tears she had cried stained her cheeks, and she grabbed at her husband’s arm.

“Don’t say that, Ames.” 

“You just need to get the shoulders out.” The midwife said. “It’ll be smooth sailing from then on, promise.”

“The shoulders?” Amy tilted her head up.

“Yes.”

She wanted her baby. She wanted to hold her baby so badly.

It took three small pushes, and one big one. The pink hedgehog braced herself, sucking in a breath, and poured everything she had left into the very last one.

Amy’s scream was silent.

There was a feeling of something heavy being released from her body, and a small, bubbly cry.

The baby, the baby is here, the baby is alive.

“G-give her to me.” Amy breathed. Something wet and wiggly was pushed into her arms, and Amy fought off a new onslaught of sobs.

Sonic…couldn’t believe it. They were here. Her. Was it a her? The doctor said something about the baby being a “her”. It was hard to focus on anything right now. The world sped up to ridiculous speeds, and he was crying alongside his wife, staring over her shoulder at the messy little hoglet in her arms.

 _She’s here, she’s existing with me._ Amy thought. “Hi, sweetie. Hi.” She cooed, wiping away the mucus and other fluids the little thing was covered in. She was so messy, but she was beautiful. “Don’t cry, baby, mommy’s here. Shh.”

The baby-no, their daughter, responded with another resounding wail. Her mouth was little and gummy, and she had the tiniest pink tongue ever. Her ears weren’t open yet, but they moved occasionally to show her irritation.

“H-hey, little dudegirl.” Sonic finally said. “Hi. You’re so adorable.” He hesitantly traced a finger down from her forehead to her nose, and her crying wavered only for a second. “It’s okay. Mommy and daddy are here for you.”

“Honey, honey look. I think she knows our voices.” Amy realized. “Yeah, that’s right, it’s mommy. You don’t need to cry, it’s okay. You’re safe.” The hedgehog snuggled closer to her daughter, light chuckles emanating from her throat. “Shh, shh shh. That’s right. It’s okay. You sweet and perfect thing.”

The little hoglet was calming down. She bit at her mother’s fingers and fur, as though she was…oh.

Oh _course_ she was Sonic’s daughter. The first thing she does it look for something to eat.

Sonic was delighted to discover his little baby girl had also inherited his huge appetite. The second she found the nipple, she latched on like a leech and began suckling with vigor. Milk dribbled from her tiny mouth and onto her fur, making her even more messy.

“That’s my girl.” Sonic laughed.

After she got her fill, Sonic helped wash her off in a small tub of warm water. She initially disliked the sudden sensation, but slowly grew more relaxed as her father rubbed away all the filth. She flexed her hands, squeaking.

Chaos, she was so _cute_.

The water washed away the muck, and her fur was revealed to be a pastel pink. Not pink like Amy's, no, more like...a peach. Her tiny hands kept grabbing onto her father's, refusing to let go. Her little spines would surely grow in nice and big.

The father cracked a smile as he dried her off and placed her in a towel, wrapping her up. Only her little face peeked through, squinting eyes unsure of who she was with. He couldn't see the exact color yet, but there were tiny pupils staring at him. He raised her up, holding the baby parallel to himself. "Oh, look at you. All clean for Mommy. Wanna see Mommy?"

"Come here..." Amy made grabbing motions with her hands, and her daughter was delivered into her waiting arms. "Look at you! You're like a little rosebud."

"Rosebud" answered with a tiny yawn.

"She's so beautiful, Sonic, I can't...I can't." Amy began crying. "I love her so much."

"I know!" Sonic cry-laughed. "Her nose is so tiny." He bopped it with a finger, and she merely scrunched up her face in irritation. "I'll teach her to run fast, and do a spin dash, and we'll have contests and races and-"

"Slow down there, Sonic. She's...just a few minutes old." Amy fought against her fluttering eyes, trying to stay awake. "I...I'm tired. We can plan for our amazing future later."

"Doc, think you could help my wife to bed?"

After a cold reception with the midwife, Sonic was now alone in his house. Well, not entirely. There was the matter of a mother and her sleeping child in his bed. He laid with his chin in his hands and his legs in the air, watching the two of them slumber. His baby girl fidgeted in her sleep, eager to stretch her limbs after being cooped up in such a tight space for nine months.

_Yeah. She's gonna be a runner._

Eventually the father of the child drifted off to sleep too.


End file.
